Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. Wireless service providers now offer a wide array of features and services, and provide their users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more feature rich and complex than ever. Mobile electronic devices now commonly include multiple processors, system-on-chips (SoCs), multiple memories, and other resources (e.g., power rails, etc.) that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., video streaming, multimedia processing, etc.) on their mobile devices. As mobile devices and related technologies continue to grow in popularity and use, improving the performance capabilities and power consumption characteristics of mobile devices are expected to become important and challenging design criteria for mobile device designers.